Anguis
“Look. I dont care who you are, but you will never get my spot. Got that?” No stealing or editing anything on this page! Intro The arrogant deacon of the crown, anguis! Appearance He is a lighter steely blue with light underbelly. His Wing joints Are tipped darker and a same coloured stripe runs down his back and tail. His horns are slightly curved and his build is reasonably slim, but it still shows how he has let himself go. His eyes are a gold colour. Personality anguis is a charming, no doubt about it, he knows what he’s doing at all times and knows how to use his silver tongue to his advantage. He is good at pleasing others, stroking their egos and convincing them to side with him and help his kingdom. He actually makes a contest and competition out of this, betting himself and his friends he can charm those rumoured uncharmable. He enjoys dealing with protests, because it makes him feel like his charm and smarts is more powerful than that are. In his private life, he is rather short tempered and bratty, often smashing small things in his home. His destructive nature comes from bad influences in his dragonethood that he never really shook (some really delinquent like cousins), but he tries to keep them suppressed. He tries hiding it, but he is a little childish, occasionally saying very child like things. Besides this, he is still a smart dragon, he just thinks everything should go his way. He thinks of the other deacons as possible threats, keeping a close eye on them and making sure they couldn’t get the upper talon even if they tried, except for Regium, whom he respects (mainly because she could totally wreck him and his career). He respects and likes the queen, and believes she is best one out of all the tribes. He doesn’t think the greatest of the other tribes, but he doesn’t openly dislike them or his tribes allies, due to making sure his tribe wouldn’t be at danger because of him. he dislikes hyrbids no matter what tribe, due to thinking of them as lesser scum. He used to be way more open about his opinion on the other tribes, but this caused a lot of trouble in his early career, so he has suppressed it, but He is now way more interested in the other tribes culture and relations that anything else, which is why he had continued being a diplomat and not pursued something else. Abilities Anguis is rather average physically compared to other mistwings, but his mind is sharp and strong. He can solve diplomatic problems with realative ease, and is always monitoring other dragons behaviour so he can use it to his advantage. He used to be a pretty good climber, but he has let himself go over the years, so he isn’t as skilled. He doesn’t work out heavily very often, but does do weekly hunting trips to make sure he doesn’t let himself go completely. He can be outsmarted, since he is used to dragons falling under catagories, if someone unpredictable shows up, it can confuse and infuriate him to no end. He can also be outclassed physically, since he isn’t a good athlete anymore. History Anguis had a pretty good dragonethood, living in skyreach with his noble parents and other high ranking relatives. His parents came from a long line of diplomats and nobles, and they naturally had very high expectations for him, so he was enrolled in a prestigious school. Back then, he disliked the idea of being a diplomat, since he thought of the tribes as unimportant, so he would often hang out with his cousins in the publicae, slowly being influenced to be just as a criminal as his cousins, and becoming destructive and cruel. But it wasn’t all bad, as he learned from many observations how to flatter and use charm to your advantage, which he did to pull off tricks with them. Eventually, his parents took notice, and kept him under extreme supervision, preventing him from seeing his cousins and breaking habits he had learned, even though he never really shook off his destructive streak or charm. After this, his education really started to improve. Anguis started to pursue diplomacy, and became interested in other tribes culture, just like his parents had wanted. he excelled in most classes, except for art and music, which he had failed miserably. After many years of hard work and study, he finally graduated with high marks. His parents were ecstatic, he could become a diplomat! And that’s what he continued pursuing. His silver tongue he had gained from his years hanging with less noble dragons helped, and he had learned many skills to keep dragons convinced and wanting more. After many hours of competition and competing for a spot, he finally got one as a minor diplomat for the Seawings, a career he did well in for many many years. Despite this, he was often under attack from other diplomats for being rather arrogant and snooty when it came to the Seawings, since he often acted like he was better than them, and that caused him to go under review, but somehow he managed to keep his job due to being a valuable asset, despite the arrogance. He eventually wanted to run for deacon of the crown, but he knew he had to rethink his strategy, so he eventually learned to hide arrogance and use flattery more and then when the time rolled around, he ran for deacon of the crown. Among other candidates, he seemed very unlikely to get it, but he worked hard and didn’t give up. Eventually, they chose him after he swept them away with his charm and flattery, so he was given the title. He has since then worked hard to keep his spot. Now, he is looking for a wife so he can have a legacy. Relationships Rhinae: Probably the only dragon in power he genuinely likes. He admires and looks up to her, but has had to work on being less of a fandragon than he would be. Regium: He respects her and considers her the only deacon he truely respects. He also admires that she can so such and important job, but he is also a little scared of her. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Content (Pearl336) Category:MistWings Category:Occupation (Government Official)